As computer technology continues advancing, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are made to provide faster operational speed and greater functional capabilities, which results in the CPUs generating a significant amount of heat. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example, by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in enclosures. Generally, a locking device is required for mounting the heat sink to the CPU.
In the earlier time, a heat sink is mounted to a CPU via bolts which extends through a mounting section of the heat sink to engage with a printed circuit board on which the CPU is mounted. However, using of bolts to remove or install the heat sink is complicated and time-consuming.
Nowadays, a heat sink is often securely placed on a CPU mounted on a socket via a plate-type clamp which comprises a pressing portion crossing through and resting on the heat sink and a pair of locking legs formed at opposite ends of the pressing portion to engage with catches of the socket. Unfortunately, the plate-type clamp which generally has a great width occupies space of the heat sink which is originally desired to form more heat-dissipating fins for the heat sink. The clamp thus obviously reduces the heat dissipating surface area of the heat sink when sacrificing these desired fins and therefore decreases the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink. Furthermore, the plate-type clamp has a great rigidity. Thus, a large force and a tool is required to install or remove such clamps. However, the tools for installation or removal of the clamp are easy to accidentally strike the board and cause any undesired damage of the board or anything thereon. Moreover, because the deformation of the clamp is uncontrollable the contact force between the heat sink and the CPU is not capable of being adjusted to an optimized value according to the profile and weight of the heat sink to ensure the heat sink firmly and intimately contacting the CPU without damaging the CPU.